1. Field of Invention
This instant invention relates to sheet dispensing mechanisms, mainly for dispensing individual peramanent wave tissue sheets from a stack.
2. Description of prior art
Dispensers in the past do not offer the practicability and simplicity of design required to dispense said tissue sheets. Known dispensers entail complicated stacking requirements and do not provide a means to determine the amount of the contents therein. Past inventions in this catagorie offer complex moving parts and enclosures which are not economical for common dispensing tasks such as suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,694, which illustrates a reverse roll discharge action through a restricted throat passage. A somewhat similar invention is U.S. Pat. No. 1,357,070 in which a spring support urges the stack toward the serving roll. Yet another example is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 1,466,492, where the single weight of the stack provides friction to the roll.
At present a known method that is used commercially for the dispensing of permanent wave tissue sheets, largely resembles U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,240, whereas said tissue sheets are removed from the original manufacturer's box by means of an adhesive tab attached to the same container. This approach is awkward in producing the sheets for grasping by the user.
Thus prior dispenser art does not offer the hairdresser in the professional field of cosmetology an apparatus suitable for dispensing of said permanent wave tissue sheets. This is a requirement needed during the service of administering a cold or heat permanent wave application on the clients hair.